The Kind of Man You've Made Me
by AnnCarter
Summary: Following Hades' ultimatum, Rumple finds himself doubting what kind of man he really is - and what needs to be done to keep his family safe. Set in the end of 5x14 "Devil's Due". (Implicit Rumbelle)


**AN:** Can I just say, I was so proud of Rumple when he said he didn't enjoy it and he'd never do it again. I knew he has it in him. I knew the magic won't change him back. ❤️

 _All rights for Once Upon A Time are ABC's. I own nothing._

* * *

He stumbled into his shop, shaking. It was the first time he'd limped since Hook fixed his foot, something he knew the others would have noticed, were they there. He only hoped he'd be able to regain control of himself before they find him.

He didn't even notice where he was going – he was acting on instincts, trusting his senses and his familiarity with his shop to do the work. He needed to do something. He _had_ to do something. He knew it wouldn't be easy, bringing the Pirate back, but he never imagined things would get _that_ much worse.

 _I shouldn't have come back here,_ He thought, tears blurring his sight. He thought he was doing the right thing. He was the only one who could summon the boat, and he was the only one who knew the Underworld. And in the end of the day, Emma was right – the Pirate sacrificed himself for nothing, because of him. The least he could do was to help save his life.

Yet in the one day he spent in the Underworld, his entire life got turned upside down.

He'd already done such terrible things. He wasn't worried about burning the boat – that group always found the way out of the direst situations, and he was certain they'd find their way out of there, too. But he's taken away Milah's only chance to see Bae. He only did it to protect Belle and their unborn child, but now both were in danger, too. Because of him. Because once upon a time, he couldn't do what needed to be done.

And now Hades had found out, just like he feared he would, and he's already taken away the only thing Rumple still had. Being a hero.

What would he tell Belle if he obeys Hades? The thought terrified him. He couldn't leave the group, not now that Hades had control over him. But he didn't want to go anywhere near them, either. He knew Hades would force him to do whatever it took to keep the heroes in the Underworld – exactly the last thing he wanted to do. Despite what the others may have thought, he wasn't that man anymore.

 _Who was that man?_ The thought echoed in his head, reminding him of what Regina told Hook right before the Pirate stopped the Dark Ones. _"What kind of man do you want to be?"_ She'd asked, and staring at the painting behind which he hid his safe, he found himself replying in a choked sob, "Not that kind of man".

Because he told Hades the truth: he didn't enjoy doing that. He didn't enjoy burning the ship and destroying the woman he once loved. He didn't enjoy betraying the others – not even Hook. He didn't want to do any of it. Not now that he knew he could be a hero. Or, at the very least, he didn't have to be a villain. Or a coward.

"What do I do now, Belle?" He whispered, tears slowly running down his cheeks, as he took another step forward. His knee hit a pedestal, and he had to regain his balance before blinking down at it, trying to turn the blurry stains into objects. His heart skipped a beat when he realised where his feet had taken him. The pedestal where the chipped cup was.

His hand still shaking lightly, he reached out to stroke it. Of course it would be here. He broke it when he tried to escape Merida and Emma, and he never had the chance to fix it. He took a moment to focus on the familiar sensation, letting the memories wash over him. He needed to sort his mind. He needed to decide what to do.

Because for the first time in his life, he knew he could face whatever came next. But he needed to make the right choice. For Belle and their child.

He opened his eyes, inspiration suddenly filling him. He needed to find a way to nullify that contract. That's all. If he finds another loophole, he might be able to save his wife and child _and_ still do the right thing. All he needed was to find a way to destroy the contract.

 _Or Hades._

For a long moment, he stared down at the cup, debating himself. If he goes through with this, and Hades finds out, he'll lose them both. He had no doubt about it. But centuries of making deals also taught him that until Hades has his second-born child, nothing will be able to free him from his control. The god would use that contract to make him do whatever he wanted him to – _whenever_ he wanted him to. He'd be trapped, forever.

He had no other choice.

Confidence filling him, he straightened up and gently raised the cup. He then walked to his desk in the back room, gently placed the cup on it, and quickly made a quill and a piece of paper appear in front of him. He didn't know whether he'd ever come home, but he knew that at the very least, he had to send Belle a message. For her, as well as for him.

"Belle," He said softly, looking down at the cup as the magic quill wrote for him, "It turns out finding Hook and bringing him back will be more difficult than we expected. Do not worry about me. I'm doing everything I can to return as quickly as possible. Take the time to do the things you've always wanted to do. I hope I can be the man you deserve once I return. Rumple."

He moved his hand, and the quill disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Looking down at the paper, he reread the words, over and over again, making sure they weren't _too_ vague. He knew Hades wouldn't let him send anything that might endanger his plans, but he also needed her to be able to understand. He needed her to be safe – out of town, if necessary – while he dealt with Hades.

And until he does, he needed to convince the god he was on his side. At the very least, if Emma and the others lose, he'll have another chance.

He took a deep breath and then quickly rolled the paper. Glancing around, he quickly found a string, just long enough to tie around the rolled paper. Looking at the letter in his hand, he took another deep breath. He's done what he could. The rest, as always, was up to Belle.

Without blinking, he transported himself back to the path to Hades' throne.

The god was seated, his eyes closed as he listened to music. He recognised the tune immediately, but forced the information out of his mind. It didn't matter, anyway. It wasn't a social call.

"I'll do what you want," He said quietly, keeping his voice calm and neutral, "On one condition."

Hades opened his eyes, looking amused. "You're not in a position to make demands," He stated casually.

"You see, dearie, that's where you're wrong." Slowly, Rumple walked towards him, speaking as he did. "You want me to do things. I want you to leave Belle and the baby. So either we make a new deal, or it's going to be very hard for you to keep Snow White and her friends in here."

The god raised an eyebrow. "Then you'll lose your baby."

Rumple smiled. "And you," He said, "Will have no leverage." Hades narrowed his eyes suspiciously but said nothing. "And you know what they say, dearie – a man who has nothing to lose is the most dangerous of all."

To his surprise, Hades smiled. "We'll see about that," He said, slowly standing up. "But," He added then Rumple opened his mouth to speak, "If all you want is to send that-" He nodded towards the letter, "-back to your lovely wife, I think we can keep our deal as it was."

Still looking into the other man's eyes, Rumple reached out, handing him the letter. Hades didn't bother taking it; he merely waved his hand and the letter was gone, as though it was never there. Hades reached into the pocket of his suit, and Rumple tensed, wondering what he was planning, but he merely pulled out the crystal ball and threw it to him.

"Have a look if you want," The god offered, sitting back down. "And once you've seen her reading it, find your way back here. You might just be able to save your second child after all."

Turning around, Rumple clutched the crystal ball. Oh, he was going to save his child. Whether Hades liked it or not.

Because there was one thing Hades – just like everyone who knew him – seemed to forget. He was no longer the man who only cared for himself. He was the man who did everything for the woman he loves. Milah may have made him the man who took what he needed, but Belle made him more than that. Belle made him a hero. And for her, he was willing to do whatever it took to remain one.


End file.
